


The Stars Who Listen

by bbybirdd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Bullying and side efects, Coffee Shops, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spock is Rised in the Earth instead AU, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, dumb little kids, playground romance, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybirdd/pseuds/bbybirdd
Summary: "A Spock no le terminaba de gustar su clase, no cuando no le invitaban a fiestas de cumpleaños en las que, de todos modos, no se sentía cómodo yendo, no cuando tenían que hacer grupo y los demás niños eran crueles con él. Pero desde que el chico nuevo se hizo su amigo, se ponía con él en los grupos, y ahora las personas que se burlaban eran menos,a Spock le gustaba un poco más el colegio"Spock y Kirk se reencuentran años después en la Academia de la flota tras haber ido a la escuela infantil juntos, el destino forja grandes cosas para ambos y para ello les quiere juntos





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard  Mccoy, estudiante de medicina jefe de sala en la cafetería de la academia y la materialización del cinismo a tiempo completo, está esperando impaciente a que Scotty le diga que la cafetera estaba arreglada, que no iban a tener ningún problema nunca más con ella, que ya podía seguir con su trabajo tranquilo. 

En lugar de eso el joven escocés le dedica una mirada apesadumbrada “mis más sinceras condolencias” “hemos hecho lo que hemos podido” ofreciéndole el artilugio de cuyo filtro no saldría más café. Un breve silencio inunda el momento conmemorando todos los momentos que aquella reliquia de finales del s. xx les había dado a la cual los frikis del café de la academia adoraban y por la cual elegían tomar su café en esta cafetería y no otra, no es capaz de calcular cuánto iba a costar reponerla pero tenía que volver a su trabajo. Por suerte disponen de dos cafeteras más, aunque la eficiencia bajase, la vida seguía. 

 

Jim no tenía tiempo a llorar la pérdida estaba demasiado ocupado llevando pedido tras pedido a cada mesa, cuando Leonard le da la mala noticia, lo único que cambia en esa rutina es que empieza a rumiar tacos por lo bajo

 

— (Me cago en la hostia, de verdad..) Buenas Joe, aquí tienes tu caramel macchiato y tus tostadas con tomate y aguacate. (es que de verdad todo está en mi puta contra…) ¿Stephanie? Que te aproveche. 

 

El joven médico, que comienza a sospechar que no era una buena influencia para Jim, se limpia las manos en el mandil, más por costumbre que por necesidad y acude a atender pedidos  

 

—Buenos días, Michael ¿Que va a ser hoy? -Dado que se trataba de una cliente habitual, Mccoy había hecho es esfuerzo de aprenderse su nombre, lo apunta en el pedido con una sonrisa. 

 

—Buenas… Leonard -La joven sin embargo tiene que dirigir una breve mirada a la placa para confirmar que no se había equivocado. 

Un Earl gray para mi y un café cargado para mi amiga —su sonrisa alumbra a la pelirroja que se ha empezado a acomodar en una de las mesas, colocando las cosas para lo que parece que sería una quedada de estudio. 

 

Bones le pasa el pedido a Jim y se dispone a atender al siguiente. 

 

Por un segundo puede ver como Michael examina al  _ absoluto ignorante _ de su compañero y amigo antes de sentarse. 

No tarda ni un segundo en susurrarle a su acompañante. 

 

—NO PUEDE SER ¿Enserio? - Exclama tal vez demasiado alto la siempre sutil Sylvia Tilly, estudiante de la academia de la flota estelar e inseparable de Michael. 

 

—Baja la voz por favor 

 

Para entonces Leonard Mccoy ya no esta prestando atención. 

 

Cuando el joven James acude a entregarles sus pedidos con su ensayadísimo porte servicial y su gesto amigable a la par que casual definiendo sus facciones, Tilly le dedica una sonrisa sin dejar de analizarle, otea por encima sus hombros y la curva de su mandíbula, su pelo que parecía tener reflejos dorados y sus ojos. Michael observa la escena con cautela intentando que no se note la sonrisa que se asoma en su rostro y mucho menos que esta conteniendo las ganas de partirse el culo de risa

 

El barista por suerte, no es el más espabilado con este tipo de cosas y en aquel momento, su trabajo ocupa un gran porcentaje de sus pensamientos en los que no entra sospechar lo que ronda en la cabeza de sus clientes. 

 

—Que tengan un buen día y que el estudio sea fructífero, cualquier cosa, aquí estoy -se despide de ellas para seguir sirviendo

 

Las miradas de ambas chicas conectan con un chispazo y una vez que el barista desaparece del campo de visión, la voz susurrada de la pelirroja da palabras a lo que ambas estaban pensando.

 

—Entiendo completamente porque le gusta a tu hermano. 

 

Michael Burnham sonrie antes de darle un sorbo a su Earl Gray, ni el mismo Spock sabe verbalizar lo que siente por su amigo y ella ya esta compartiendo sus secretos más oscuros, se sentiría mal si no fuera porque Spock rara vez entendía que sentía y ella había aprendido a disfrutar sin malicia de su confusión. 

  
  


Las dos amigas contemplan desde la ventana como llovía aquella tarde en San Francisco, las gotas en el cristal llevan a la cadete Michael a un tiempo distinto, mucho más complicado para su pobre hermano. 

  
  


—¿Qué te han dicho qué? - la pequeña niña de nueve años con indomable pelo afro y dos dientes por terminar de salir no podía creer lo que oía, los niños tenían un gusto muy raro por los chistes con genitales

 

—Que si soy vulcano que se la agarre con la mano -Susurro asqueado un muy pequeño Spock, miro a sus extremidades táctiles asqueado, estaba empezando a desarrollar la telepatía sensitiva vulcana, solo tocaba a su madre y a su hermana… Tocar la  _ cosita de mear _ de alguien le resultaba tan asqueroso y le daba tantas ganas de llorar… 

 

Es un insulto ilógico Michael, lo he analizado para quitarle peso, como dice papá que hagamos, Se basa en una rima consonante pegadiza y en una insinuación con referente a… ya sabes. 

 

Pese a que a Michael todo aquello le parecía la cúspide del humor, podía ver en los ojos de su hermano un dolor más allá del dolor vulcano y humano, que ningún niño debía sentir, Sabía que no solo eran las rimas graciosas, era todo lo que había detrás, eran los empujones, eran el pincharle de la punta de las orejas cuando venían por detrás, era que te rodarán cuatro niños haciendo que uno se sintiera pequeño, para reírse de la estúpida rima con ano. 

 

—Este acoso es ilógico Michael, - continuo el menor

Meterse con alguien por quienes son sus padres no tiene ningún sentido, seguro que en vulcano esto no pasaría. - añadió el inocente niño de dos mundos, sin hueco para él en el universo, que no entendía aún que cuando alguien quería odiar, iba a encontrar la lógica para justificarse

 

La especie humana, según los libros de texto de Michael, había crecido mucho, atrás había quedado la época en la el mundo separaba a lo que creían que era lo normal (varones cisgénero heterosexuales blancos) con el resto de gente. Ya no había odio entre humanos, ella tenía acceso a una educación y era esa educación por la cual había aprendido que por desgracia no siempre fue así. 

 

Sin embargo ahí estaba su hermano, un ser totalmente nuevo. Primer hijo entre vulcano y humana, atacado con un discurso similar al discurso prehistórico utilizado hasta bien entrados en el siglo XXI con las personas mestizas. 

 

Michael conocía a Spock, sabía que si lo dejaba se pasaría la tarde pensando en ello, así que le ofreció ponerse a leer juntos un libro y eso hicieron durante un rato antes de ir ambos a sus respectivos dormitorios a estudiar. 

 


	2. The earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground

La noche caía en la zona residencial dispuesta para los estudiantes de la Academia de la flota estelar, los cadetes dormían por fin, algún valiente quedaba, rascando un par de horas de estudio y James en un principio era de esos, pero resulta que si mirabas con atención al cielo podías ver las estrellas. El cinturón de Orión era lo primero que el joven conseguía descifrar siempre en el oscuro firmamento, luego poco a poco llegaba lo demás. A veces se preguntaba si sería capaz de Identificar sus estrellas favoritas desde la luna, a veces se preguntaba cómo serían las constelaciones en Romulo, si alguna vez miraron al cielo y nombraron a los grupos de estrellas como héroes de la antigüedad, si hay alguna especie más en ese vacío sin retorno que determine la personalidad de sus individuos según la posición de los astros al momento de su nacimiento. 

A veces el joven se permitía el lujo de procrastinar y holgazanear en las noches como esta, cuando el cielo estaba despejado y abrir la ventana era como abrir las puertas del corazón a un mundo lleno de posibilidades, era su momento de autocuidados, le hacía recordar porque se partía el lomo en la cafetería y porque estudiaba hasta las tantas. Las preguntas que se encendían en su mente al ver aquellos puntos de luz en el cielo eran lo que le recordaban que estaba donde tenía que estar.

 

El recuerdo de su infancia avivaba las llamas incandescentes del cielo, encontraba en él las primeras flores de la primavera en Iowa. Había algo en ello que le hacía sentir estable, mirase cuando mirase, la luna y el rostro que su madre le enseñó seguían ahí, siendo el mismo que cuando era pequeño, la manera en la que rotaban las constelaciones año tras año y la sucesión de fases lunares sería siempre la misma y era algo en lo que sabía que podía confiar. Envidiaba aquella endereza mística, la deseaba, quería con todas sus fuerzas llevársela consigo cuando fuese capitán. 

 

Sabía que una vez adentrado en ese espacio que desde la tierra le provocaba calma todo aquello no iba a estar, no iba a haber una luna a la que mirar, ningún rostro familiar desde la infancia que inmutable le recordase que la vida seguía cuando todo en su cabeza iba mal. 

 

Volvió la mirada a la habitación cerrando la ventana, su compañero de cuarto Gary, dormía plácidamente en la cama abrazando a la PADD con la que seguramente estaba trasteando cuando se quedó dormido. Se sentó en la cama y antes de tumbarse a dormir, le dedicó una última mirada a la ventana desde la que se veía parte del cielo y el golden gate. 

 

Mañana saldría de nuevo el sol en San Francisco y cegaría por completo aquella visión, pero las estrellas seguirán pendiente de él en el cielo. 

 

Cuando el despertador programado en el PADD de Gary Mitchell despertó a ambos cadetes, el Sol empezaba asomarse tímido por la ventana en un halo en el cual flotaban desperezándose las motas y partículas del aire. James se retorció molesto ante la idea de levantarse, se apartó el pelo revuelto de la cara mientras se incorporaba y estiraba brazos y hombros con los ojos entrecerrados. Entretanto, Gary se arrastraba fuera de su cama y se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara. 

 

James le gruño desde la cama, puesto que se le había adelantado al baño. Está era una guerra que tenían todas las mañanas, perdida la batalla se levantó igualmente a preparar el uniforme y a ordenar los archivos del PADD que tenía que llevar hoy a las clases, a la par que unos cuadernos porque, puede que se tratase de una costumbre bastante anticuada, pero a Kirk le gustaba tomar notas a mano, sobretodo de los nombres importantes sobre los que quería profundizar más el en sus estudios o ideas aisladas que azotaba su mente sin venir a cuento sobre las que luego desarrollar. 

 

La ducha empezó a sonar y tras unos segundos el acompañamiento de una disonante melodía cantada por su compañero de cuarto, que hacía estremecer a cualquier ser con oído. 

 

No entendía el gusto de su amigo por destrozar las baladas tradicionales del siglo XXI, pero allí estaba, bajo una alcachofa con "with the taste of your lips I'm on the Right" "I'm addicted to you don't you know that you are toxic" 

 

—Intoxicate me Now With your loving NOW I'M THINK I'M READY - Le acompañó Kirk desde fuera, haciendo una pequeña coreografía cuando llamaron a la puerta. 

 

Él, rey del naturalismo fue abrir con una manga del pantalón arremangada y la otra caída, sin camiseta alguna (porque para qué) y los pelos hacia arriba cada uno apuntando de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de orden en una composición similar al nido de un pájaro tejedor. Y realmente no Le hubiera causado pudor alguno si no fuera porque tras la puerta se encontraba un vulcano, ataviado con un perfectamente planchado uniforme de la academia, las manos a la espalda, un peinado impecable (ni un solo pelo se salía de su sitio) y al cual Kirk tenía que levantar la mirada un palmo para poder mirar a unos ojos que le intimidaban, enmarcados en una sutil sombra morada, y cuyas cejas tan características en los de su planeta, se alzaban levemente ante la vista del humano semidesnudo frente a él.

 

—Disculpe, pese a que admiro mucho la gran energía de la que disponéis tú y tu compañero tan de temprana mañana, me veo en la necesidad de recordar que no estáis solos en la planta y algunos madrugamos para estudiar y no para oír cantar baladas tradicionales terranas.

 

Resulta que al vulcano y a su fino oído le habían molestado los berridos procedentes del cuarto de al lado, lo cual era totalmente comprensible, pensó Kirk. Mientras Gary inmune a todo esto seguía con sus cánticos. El joven estaba descompuesto de la vergüenza mientras los ojos oscuros profundos como el mismo universo que la noche anterior había estado contemplando le miraban buscando una contestación que no sabia si tenia. Las palabras se hacían bola y no podía ni procesarlas. El joven delante suya era arrebatador. Estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con personas atractivas, pero había algo en él que le cortaba el aliento, podía distinguir algo humano en la manera en la que le miraba y su cerebro colapsaba ante el contraste de estímulo que suponía un hombre vulcano con un destello en su mirada puramente humano. 

 

— Entiendo a la perfección, disculpe la molestia no volverá a pasar. 

 

— Eso espero. 

 

—¿CON QUIÉN HABLAS? - interrumpió el silencio formado entre ambas personas frente a frente bajo el marco de la puerta la voz de Gary desde el baño

 

—Es el vecino de al lado DICE QUE DEJES DE BERREAR EN LA DUCHA

 

—YA CLARO Y UN MONO EN MONOCICLO, Venga Kirk no me vaciles tron

 

—No te está “vacilando” en absoluto, -El vulcano pronunció aquella palabra con cierto retintín amargo que a James le parecía cuanto menos curioso de observar.  

ahora si me disculpas - finalizó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, lo cual a Kirk le extraño ¿No tenían los vulcanos un saludo qu--? ¿es que no era lo demasiado digno como para--?

 

Se abrió la puerta de baño y Gary, con la toalla enrollada a la cintura pudo ver a su compañero descompuesto frente a la puerta, como si hubiera visto una aparición frente a él más que al residente de la habitación de al lado. 

 

—¿Y ese jeto?  'amos, tira a la ducha que ya te la he dejado libre y tenemos que ir a desayunar. 

 


End file.
